


New Beginnings in Zootopia

by Skeali



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeali/pseuds/Skeali
Summary: After Nick graduates from the ZPA hes becomes partners with Judy. After Nick takes Judy to the Gazelle concert their lives begin to become complicated and very interesting.





	1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! welcome to New Beginnings in Zootopia! I hope you enjoy this chapter i already have chapters 1 - 5 on fanfiction.net and have chapter 6 ready to go, but first we need to read the first few chapters. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH IT GETS LONGER AS WE MOVE THROUGH CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> Huge thanks to my editor: OnceNeverTwiceAlways

After the Gazelle concert, Nick and Judy were standing side by side waiting for the crowds to thin out. The last thing they needed was to get crushed under foot by an elephant or some other larger mammal after their date. Earlier that week, after stopping Flash and letting him off with a warning, Nick had formally asked Judy to go on a date with him. To say the least, Judy was a little more that excited when he had asked her. She had hidden her smile for the rest of their shift. 

"Thanks for taking me out, Nick! No one has ever taken me on a date like this before."Judy bounced up and down happily.

"No problem, Carrots. Just thought I should show my favorite bunny a good time," Nick said with a wink as the last few mammals had started to leave. They took it as their cue to depart as well.

"Oh Nick, I have no doubt that you have shown many girls a good time," Judy teased. Nick just stood there wide eyed and a little bit more red than his usual russet color.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought that a good way end the night would be to go grab a drink down at Grizwald’s," he added quickly, not wanting the night to end just yet.

"Sure sounds nice! Only if they have any non-alcoholic drinks. We do have to work tomorrow," she said, knowing full well she couldn't hold her alcohol from plenty of experience.

"Of course they do. Don't you think I would have planned for everything, Carrots?" he replied snappily. As they exited the stadium, they picked their way through the herds waiting for taxis, Zubers, and the subway. Though the real hazard was the few crazy mammals who had thought it was a good idea to drive. Why, she would never understand.

They walked arm in arm towards Savanna Central. Even though the sun had gone down and It was getting darker now, it was still warm outside. As they began to walk Judy started to feel guilty.

"Nick, I want you to know that my parents are trying to set me up with another buck again." She noticed the fox's expression not even flicker at what she had just said, but she thought she could see jealousy and even doubt in his eyes.

"I know you don't like it, Nick, and you know how much I hate it when they do this. But if I denied they might get suspicious." It was true, Judy hated when her parents set her up on dates, but if she didn’t play along then they would begin to think she had already found someone and would want to meet them.

Judy knew that the reason for these dates wasn't just to find her someone but to get her to move back to the country. She never would. 

Her whole life was in Zootopia now. She couldn't just leave behind her new friends or her work—or Nick. Especially not Nick. Nick, her best friend and now maybe more, who she loved more than anyone she had ever met. Which actually wasn't saying much, as she had always focused on her dream of being a big city cop. But now that she had her dream and was well respected by her colleagues for good reason, she had finally been able to focus on something else, and now she had found it.

Nick being a fox didn't matter to her. It was the mammal he was on the inside that counted, underneath the hardened shell and mask. Secretly, Judy had secretly had a crush on Nick since he had left for the ZPA. Knowing she had made the world a better place for one person and that person also being the only one to actually support her only made it stronger.

"I know, Carrots. It's just I wish we didn't have to hide what we have for each other. Not that I want to go around Zootopia on a parade float or anything, but you have to admit this isn't what other couples have to deal with," Nick complained. 

After realizing what he had just said she felt a little warm and fuzzy. "First off, our relationship isn't 'normal'. Second, wouldn't that make me your girlfriend, Slick?"

He glanced down at her. "Only if you'll have me."

Before they knew it, they were at Grizwald’s, a small red-brick building between two apartment complexes. They entered and walked up to the closest open table. A young vixen walked up to take their orders.

"What can I get you, Cutie?" she asked, winking at Nick. She was obviously checking him out and completely ignoring Judy.

"I'll just have a water. And my lovely date here—" Nick pointed at Judy who was giving the vixen a proud smile — " will have carrot juice".

Seeming confused and upset to hear the tod wasn't here alone, she began to look surprised and a little disgusted. "Alright. I'll get that right away!" She swiped her tail towards Nick.

"Piece of work, huh?" he said, looking at Judy who was watching the vixen walk away with a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked, seeming confused.

"Starting to feel a little of the jealousy that I feel when you go on those dates with those bucks trying to get all over you?" he suggested.

In all honesty, she did but that wasn't the problem. "No Nick. I mean, yes. I felt jealous, but that's not what getting to me,"she sulked.

"Oh? Then what is it, my precious little Carrot?" he asked her over-dramatically. 

Judy ignored his teasing. "It's just the way people react to our relationship. It's… I mean, why can't people see past species and see the mammal inside?"

"Yeah. But just remember don't let them see they get to you. That way they have no power over you," he replied as their waiter returned with their drinks.

"Here you go, Sweetie," setting down the beverages while keeping her eyes on Nick seductively. Nick didn't seem to notice. 

"If this doesn't go well, how about we go out sometime? Huh, Cutie?" she asked in a light voice.

"No this 'Cutie' won't be doing that. Because I've had a wonderful time and he is going to take me out again. Isn't that right, Nick?" Judy stated defensively.

"Of course, anything for my bunny," Nick responded with a sly smile.

Judy smiled at his words. Her grin widened even more at seeing the vixen's reaction. 

"What?" their waitress asked disbelievingly.

"My preference is more towards bunnies these days," he replied. The vixen just humphed, turned, and walked away to take care of other customers.

Judy giggled. "Do I need warn my sisters in Bunny Burrow?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I just have my eyes set on a doe with grey fur and amethyst eyes".

"Well you know, Slick, I have 273 siblings and counting," she added.

Nick was clearly stunned and sat in silence as Judy started to drink her carrot juice. 

"What? Do you think all 273 bunnies are going to look completely different from the rest? I better be the on bunny you have eyes for," she finished saying coyly. Nick stared at her while taking long sip of his water through a straw.

"Well, I think we should get going once again. We do have work tomorrow. Gotta get enough sleep to make the world a better place, right? So, since you did ask me out on this date, be a sweetie and pay?" Judy said smugly. 

Nick looked at her in silence. Not that he had a problem paying, but he was still shocked that she had 273 brothers and sisters.

Judy left the bar just as Nick finished paying. 

"Hang on Judy, slow down. Is there something bothering you tonight?" 

"I don't know." she rubbed her palms over her eyes. "Maybe I'm just angry with the waitress or my parents trying to set me up with bucks. Maybe I'm just tired from the long night we've had. Or all three," she finished.

"Hope this isn't how you act on every date. Because I was really looking forward to the next one," Nick said.

"Oh no, I don't know what it is. But I'm more than willing to go out again. The concert was amazing best first date I've ever had!" she reassured him as they slowly approached Judy's apartment.

"Well that's great. Because I was thinking we could go on a picnic. Sound good?" Nick suggested.

"Sure! Sounds great to me," she replied. 

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. She actually kissed him. Judy had planted a soft kiss on his lips. When she broke the kiss Nick slowly opened his eyes and whimpered, making Judy turn a dark shade of red and giggle.

"Good night, Nick. See you tomorrow morning." She turned around to enter her apartment complex. 

Nick stood outside her apartment building dumbstruck. What is this amazing little country bunny doing to me? he wondered. And, with that, he slowly turned to head home.


	2. New Beginnings in Zootopia: Complicated Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! THE CHAPTERS ARE JUST GONNA GET LONGER AND LONGER SO BE SURE TO TUNE IN EVERY WEEK FOR THE NEXT ONE OR GO TO Fanfiction.net FOR THE UPDATED CHAPTERS.
> 
> EDITOR - OnceNeverTwiceAlways

As Judy walked up the stairs of her rundown apartment, she could only think of how her emotions and the heat of the moment had led her to kiss Nick. Judy didn’t kiss him for no reason. She really did like him, but, at the same time, she didn’t want to rush things. Even if she did find Nick’s reaction rather cute and funny.

With all this running through her mind, she began to wonder when she really did start to feel she so strongly for Nick. It could have been when he had forgiven her under that bridge where she had found him. Or it could have been when he had given her the filled out application to join the ZPD. Or even while he was away and she hadn’t been able to see him for months on end. But, most likely, it was when she pinned the badge on him at the graduation ceremony and she had realized how much good was really under the hardcover that he had built up over the years.

Judy noticed that her thoughts had escaped from her when she realised that she had mindlessly climbed passed her floor. As she walked back down the creaky old stairs, she found that she really didn't care when exactly it had happened. And while some of her decisions still kept her up at night, she really wouldn't change any of it.

Walking down the hall to her “Harry Otter” type living situation, as Nick had called it, Judy could hear her neighbors yelling “shut up” at each other before she even got close to her apartment.

After fiddling with keys, she unlocked her door. Opening it with a small creek, she walked in and shut the door behind her. Almost immediately her surroundings went quiet. She stood silently waiting for all the questions that were about to be sent her way through the wall. 

Due to the walls being so paper thin, she knew that her nosy neighbors had most likely picked up a few details of her date. Walking over to her desk, she set down her phone to charge. Of course, the first sound they heard coming from her side of the wall ignited the questions. 

“How did the date go, Rabbit?” asked Bucky. 

She knew any legitimate answer would result in an almost endless amount of questions.“I’d rather not talk about it” was her only reply, which was true. Judy had a hard enough time getting enough sleep with those two yelling at each other late into the night, and she often wondered what jobs they had because it seemed they just stayed home all the time. 

“That bad, huh?” Bucky replied. 

“Shut it, you’re gonna make her feel ugly and useless!” yelled Pronk. 

Judy knew what exactly would ensue with that last comment—a yelling contest with her neighbors continuously telling one another to shut up. Being a bunny, Judy had extraordinary hearing. But, like most other bunnies, had learned to block out and ignore sounds when needed. This skill came in handy more times than she could count with these neighbors. 

As the yelling continued, Judy changed into her pyjamas. She knew she would need as much sleep as possible before work tomorrow. The yelling stopped when she got into bed, and she was able to drift off to sleep while thinking of a certain russet colored mammal.

It was turning out to be a hard day. First, Nick had woken up late and had been forced to rush to put on his uniform. He had then run into the bathroom to brush his teeth, only to find he was out of toothpaste. After that, he had gone to grab a quick breakfast only to remember he hadn’t gone to the grocery store recently. What he did have was stale or expired, so he knew that not only would he have to rush to work, but he'd also have to beg Benjamin for a doughnut. Not to mention take a shower somewhere in there. Worst of all he wouldn’t be able to get any decent coffee but would be stuck with some low quality coffee from the break room.

Now that Nick was in the bullpen—albeit in poor shape—sitting next to Judy, they got their assignment. Nick and Judy were put on patrol in Savannah Central. They went on their way, after Nick took a quick shower and got a cup of coffee. 

Their day was rather uneventful. That was until around 5 pm, when there was a reported shoot out at the Oasis Hotel. When Nick and Judy arrived at the scene, things had already gotten exciting. Nick and Judy were told that since they were small and well trained, they would be entering and going to the roof where the gunners were. Because there were no buildings near the same height, or even close, the ZPD snipers couldn’t get any shots on the gunners. Judy and Nick were sent up to sneak around and get surveillance. 

At the top, things started to go horribly wrong. They were captured and held hostage. It wasn’t long before they were beat up and injured. And after a short time, he was on the edge of the roof and was pushed off.

As he hurdled towards the ground, he saw his life flash before his eyes. And then, suddenly— 

Nick shot awake instantly, only to find himself back in his apartment. He sat in bed with his mind running through the events that had taken place. He found it hard to shake the remainder of that horrible nightmare. He was left in silence, but was glad it was over. 

Nick looked at the alarm clock on his night stand to the left of his bed. It read: 2:45 A.M. He decided to get out of bed and go to the kitchen. He felt the nice coolness of the hardwood floor under his paws. The silence of his apartment was broken by the soft clicking of his claws on the floor. He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, passing his bathroom and spare bedroom on the way.

In the kitchen, he got a glass from one of the overhead cabinets and filled it with water. Taking a sip, he wondered if he would be able to go back to sleep after that horrible nightmare. It didn't help that, of course, his brain decided to only remember the worst parts, like being pushed off a building.

Sighing, Nick walked back to his bedroom where he could at least attempt to fall asleep. He desperately needed it before his shift with Judy in a few hours, but didn't think it was going to happen. He wondered how Judy's night had been going while laying in bed. If he had to guess, he'd bet that her crazy neighbors had been arguing when she arrived back. They always were. She'd probably gone to sleep annoyed with them, like usual. With these last thoughts of Judy, he drifted off to an uneasy and restless sleep.

His second wake-up of the day was thankfully more peaceful, even though it was far louder. He pawed at the alarm clock until the shrill beeping stopped. Nick’s eyes were heavy, but he was glad that he had gotten few more hours of sleep. Even if work still didn’t start for almost an hour.

Nick was able to take a quick shower and dry his fur with his full body fur dryer. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, and headed out the door.

Nick got on the subway that was crowded with mammals and heading towards Judy’s part of the city to meet her at her apartment like usual. Arriving at his final destination, he got off the subway and decided he would let her choose what she wanted from the Snarlbucks, near the ZPD. 

As he walked up the creaky old stairs to Judy’s floor, he guessed that Judy was still getting ready. Nick knocked on her door.

“Ready for work, Carrots?” Nick asked.

“Ready, Slick!” Judy replied with a wide smile, showing off her beautiful front teeth.

Waking into the Snarlbucks, they could see the line that had begun to form. Nick scoped out the customers as they waited in line. It was a habit he hadn't been able to drop after so many years. A rhino sat chatting with a hippo next to the wooden paneled wall at the front of the store. A zebra couple were ignoring each other in favor of their phones on the couch in the middle of the room. There were a few wolves and a porcupine typing away on their laptops at the long bench next to the window.

After giving their orders and receiving their coffee and doughnuts, they walked out of the shop towards Precinct One.

“Hey Nick?” Judy asked.

”Hmmm?” was his only reply as he was taking a much needed sip of his coffee. 

“You know how my parents keep trying to set me up with other bunnies?” 

“Carrots, I already told you. I don’t like it, but it’s fine by me. As long as they don’t get too touchy feely. I trust you.”

Judy smiled up at him before taking a sip of her own coffee.

”Well—” she continued— “I have another ‘date’ tonight”. 

“Promise to tell me how bad it was later?” he teased her.

Judy giggled. They both knew that she wasn't going to have a good time. Not with the insufferable bucks her parents chose who expected her to quit her job, move out to the middle of nowhere, and start a big family. Unlike them, Nick loved her for who she was and supported what she wanted to do with her life. He liked to think it was one of the many reasons why she was dating him.

They walked through the doors of Precinct One and waved to Benjamin who was behind his desk on his phone. Nick didn't doubt the fat cheetah was playing with that Gazelle app again. Benjamin heard the doors close behind them and looked up with a bright smile. 

“Hey, you guys! How was the night after the concert?” he asked, biting his chubby lower lip in excitement.

“A lady never kisses and tells, Ben,” Judy responded with a grin.

Benjamin's face lit up. "Ohh! So you two kissed then?" 

Well that shattered the smirk on Judy's face.

"Yes," Nick replied immediately, not caring if the cheetah knew or not.

“Nick!” she yelled. 

“What? He asked a question and I answered truthfully. Like the good samaritan that I am.” He put his paw to his chest dramatically . 

Judy rolled her eyes. “Come on, Nick. We don’t wanna to be late.”

And with that, they made their way to the Bullpen to wait for their assignments for the day.


	3. A Date After A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers! SORRY! 
> 
> THIS IS A REWRITE OF A CHAPTER ALREADY COMPLETED AND ON FANFICTION.NET BUT THIS CHAPTER 3 AND THAT CHAPTER 3 ARE DIFFERENT AND I WIL NOT BE CHANGING THAT CHAPTER 3 UNTIL THE REWRITE OF CHAPTER 4 IS DONE.
> 
> EDITOR: OnceNeverTwiceAlways

They received their assignment for the day: Parking duty. Judy was not happy, to say the least. She and Nick went to out to the precinct’s parking lot to the “joke mobile”—as he insisted on calling it.

As they approached the vehicle Judy complained internally, scowling, but her hatred for this duty was also clear externally. 

“Ya know, Fluff, I get the feeling Bogo gets a kick out of seeing you get all worked up when he assigns us parking duty.”

“You’re probably right, Slick, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to like it just to deny him the satisfaction of my reaction,” she huffed.

Their day was just as boring as she’d thought it would be.

Near the end of their shift, while passing Sahara Squares main shopping center.

“Say, Carrots, how about we spice up the rest of our shift with a little bet?” Nick asked slyly.

To Judy it was clear that he had something planned, but she didn’t know exactly what..

“Let me hear it, Slick. And I have to agree to the terms!” Judy demanded.

Nick chuckled. “Alright, whoever gets the most tickets by the end of the shift wins. So are you game?”

Ok, now she was sure. Nick was definitely up to something. Everyone at Precinct One knew about her two-hundred-tickets before noon record. 

“Hmm... Alright, Slick. I don’t know what you have planned, but it's definitely something. So what happens if you win and what happens if I do?” she asked, pulling their vehicle to a stop next to the curb.

Judy watched suspiciously as Nick got out of the meter-maid mobile and stood on the sidewalk. He waved her to his side.

“Well, I was thinking that if I win, you have to get your parents to stop sending country bumpkins to bother my bunny and if you win, you can do whatever you want. It’s up to you. No questions asked. So what’ll it be?” 

Judy thought for a moment rubbing her chin. What does he have planned? He wouldn’t just let me do anything if he didn’t have a sure victory. But then again nothing terrible happens if I lose, I just have to get my parents to stop sending bucks my way.

“Alright, Nick. I accept your terms.” She nodded.

“Well then I guess I’ll see you in—” He checked the time on his phone—“two hours at Precinct One, then?” 

“You got it! I’m so going to destroy you!” she called over her shoulder, bolting off to the nearest overdue meter.

It had been an hour, and Judy had ticketed 112 overdue parkers. She’d spent the last hour running, jumping, and sometimes even getting creative just to place tickets. She had been yelled at and cursed out more times than she could count. None of that mattered though.

Judy passed the time brainstorming things that she could make Nick do. I could have him… no that wouldn’t work. What about… no he would find a way to flip it around on me. Oh! The Carrots Days festival is coming up! I could make him come with me! That thought cheered her up.

As their shift began to come to a close, Judy headed back to Precinct One, ticketing cars as she went. Once she’d reached the precinct, she saw Nick waiting for her return.

“Hey, Slick!” She waved to him.

“Hey, Carrots. So how did it go?” He asked as he approached her.

“Well, let’s just say that I set a new record!” she boasted.

“Oh, so how many did you get?”

“248 tickets! There is no possible way you could—” Nick held his ticket machine in front of her face—“have… beat… me.” 

She was dumbfounded. The number 271 showed clearly on it’s screen. “How did you get more tickets than me?!” She pointed accusingly at him.

“Oh, it was quite easy. I went to the sloth convention.” Nick shrugged, wearing his signature smug grin.

“Sloth convention? Ugh! Fine. You win, Slick. Let’s clock out and call it a day. I need to get home. I have another date later.” She stormed into Precinct One.

He followed her in. “How about you stop by my place after? Tell me how stuck up and sexist he was while we eat pizza and watch a movie.”

Judy turned to face her vulpine partner and sighed. “Unfortunately, that’s exactly how it’s going to go. It’s the worst.”

Nick put a paw over his chest feigning injury. “Oh, Carrots, I had no idea that you hated movie nights with me.”

She rolled her eyes and turned back around to end their shift.

 

Nick and Judy parted ways after exiting Precinct One. Judy went to half-heartedly prepare for her date. She assumed Nick would probably be going to his apartment to relax until she got there.

Arriving home at 5:30 gave her an hour and thirty minutes with nothing to do. She regretted not following Nick to his place to hang out for a while. Putting up with these stupid dates with these stupid bucks was driving her crazy. 

And for what? To make her parents happy? To keep their dream alive that she'd move back home, settle down, and have a bunch of kits? It was never going to happen. And it was time that they learned it was never going to happen. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.

As she got ready, Judy thought of different ways to tell her mother that she no longer was going to do this. That it was ridiculous for them to keep trying to make her into someone she was not. 

Judy could just call right now and demand that they stop setting her up. Or maybe she should take Nick up to the Burrows and show him off at the upcoming Carrots Days Festival? Or maybe it was best that she muzzletimed her mom with Nick there? She could tell her that she didn’t want to be set up anymore and introduce them to Nick that way. 

By the time she had finished getting dressed in a purple, shoulderless dress, Judy still hadn’t chosen a way to break the news to her parents. All she wanted was to stop being pestered by horny, inconsiderate bucks and for her parents to trust her. Was that too much to ask for?

She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw the time—6:45. Judy still had fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her date. Not that she knew who he was or what he looked like. After hailing a cab, she gave the driver directions and he drove her to the restaurant called Ratatouille.

Passing building and pedestrians on her way, she couldn’t help but smile just a tiny bit. This would be the last forced date she needed to go on. Soon Judy could finally enjoy her time with Nick and not have to be separated from him because her parents didn’t know about their relationship. Maybe the buck she was supposed to be dining with tonight might even become a friend.

Pulling up to Ratatouille, Judy exited the car and payed for the ride.

She entered the elegant restaurant and walked up to the mammal behind the podium, a male gazelle. “Reservation for Hopps, please.” 

The gazelle looked over the podium to see Judy in her purple dress. “Ah yes, your guest is already waiting for you. Right this way.” He turned and led Judy to a small part of the restaurant near the back.

As Judy followed, she hoped that, whoever the mystery buck was, he would be different than the others She doubted it, but she still hopped.

Arriving at her table, she saw a buck with white fur and black stripes stand up. He walked over to her chair and pulled it out for her, then pushed it back in when she was seated.

He sat back in his chair and folded his paws in front of himself, keeping his elbows off the table. Judy noticed this and didn’t care for it much, she grew up in the country caring about becoming a police officer not about overly formal manners.

The buck extended a paw forward to Judy. “I’d like to introduce myself, I’m Jack Savage.”

Judy accepted his paw and shook it lightly. “Nice to meet you, Jack. Im Judy.”

Jack brought his paw back to his side. “I know. I saw you on the news multiple times. Once when you graduated the ZPD and again when you found all the missing mammals. Then the news did a feature on you after Bellwether was caught. And, finally, after you got partnered with that fox.” He said all of this neutrally and somewhat professionally.

Judy nodded. “Yup, and his name is Nick. We’re best friends.” More than just friends, she thought.

Just then a waiter, a goat, approached their table. “Can I take your orders?” He pulled out a notepad and pen.

Jack answered, “I’ll have the carrot stew and red wine to drink.”

The goat wrote down Jack’s order then looked to Judy.

“I’ll just have a salad and water, please.” She requested with an only slightly forced smile. “Thank you.” 

The goat finished writing their orders down. “I’ll have those right out.” He turned and walked away towards where Judy guessed would be the kitchen.

Judy looked back to Jack and caught him eyeing her while she wasn’t looking. “I should have told you this earlier—” she paused and Jack tilted his head curiously— “but I’m not actually trying to find someone.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean? What are you doing here then?”

Judy sighed and turned away to look at the painting on the wall.. “I’m just here to please my parents. I’m not leaving my job any time soon, nor do I want to worry about kits. I’ve just achieved my dream, and I’m not going to leave it behind just like that.”

Jack folded his paws in front of him. “Why would anyone want you to leave your job? And I believe that you should only have kits when you're ready to.” He reached for Judy’s paw but she pulled it back. He seemed disappointed by this. “I understand that you don’t want that right now, but don’t you want to at least give dating a try?” 

Judy was put on the spot. She didn’t like lying, but she couldn’t tell him she was dating someone else, let alone Nick. Her parents needed to find out that news from her, not some complete stranger. Judy decided that a little white lie couldn’t hurt.

She shifted in her seat. “I just don’t want a relationship right now. I work long hours and, when I’m not working, I’m trying to relax and get extra sleep.”

“Well that’s ok,” he stated sincerely. “I can wait until you’re in a more comfortable situation with work.”

Judy forced a grin to grow on her muzzle. That’s not what I want! It seemed like lying wasn’t going so well for her. She just nodded wordlessly.

The rest of the date went far better than any of the other setups that Judy had been on because she had been straight with the buck this time. Their waiter brought them their food and they talked about their jobs and growing up in the burrows outside of Zootopia.

Finally, it was time to call the date to an end. They got their bill, and to Judy’s insistence, she split it with him. Outside the restaurant, they gave their farewells and separated, but only after Jack said he hoped to see her again. 

She began walking to Nick’s apartment a few blocks away. On her walk, she thought about her night. Coming here, she had hoped to at least make a friend, but that was not what Jack wanted. The buck had been beaten before he'd even begun. Beaten by a tall, handsome red fox with green eyes. Judy hoped he would just accept that she wasn't interested and not waste his time trying to 'win her over' like in all of those unrealistic romantic comedies. 

No one was going to get between her and her fox. She hadn’t realized how much he meant to her. It didn’t bother her, though. Judy hoped they could enjoy their time together tonight.

After her walk, she arrived in front of his apartment building. She buzzed herself in and climbed the stairs to Nick's place.

Once there, she knocked. Through the door she could hear the click of claws on wood floors. 

Nick opened the door and blinked down at her. “Oh hey, C-C-Carrots.”

She giggled while he looked her up and down, not even bothering to try to hide his interest. It made her feel warm all over every time Nick looked at her that way.

Nick cleared his throat and gestured for her to enter. “You look great, sweetheart.”

Judy came to sit on the couch in front of the TV. “Thanks, Nick.” She blushed. “But I didn’t even try to dress up all that much.”

Judy peeked over the back of the couch to watch him walk into the kitchen. 

“Well, then I can’t wait to see how you dress when you put some effort into it.” He winked at her. “How about I order some pizza and we watch some movies?”

“Sounds good, Slick!” she happily agreed.

While Nick ordered their pizza, she searched for a movie for them to watch. 

“So what movies did you pick?”

Judy turned to see Nick looking over her shoulder. “Hit Mammal and then Paw Wars.”

He sat next her on the couch and put his arm over her shoulder. “Sounds good to me, Fluff. How about you tell me about that date while we wait for pizza.”

She leaned against his side. “It actually went pretty good.”

“I don’t have do be worried, do I?”

Judy wrapped her small arms around his midsection. “Of course not, Nick. I just told him I wasn’t looking for anything due to work. You know, that kind of thing.”

“Carrots!” He gasped scandalously. “I can’t believe you lied like that! It’s not like you!”

Judy rolled her eyes. “Yeah well, if I hadn’t said that, you probably would be dealing with one very mad bunny right now. And you don’t want that do you?” she teased.

Nick chuckled. “Well, so long as I get to keep my bunny.” 

She snuggled up against her fox even more with a smile. “Yup! You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not!” 

“Good cause you're stuck with me as well.” He wrapped both his arms around Judy and pulled her into a hug.

After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on his door. 

Nick placed Judy back on couch and answered the door. He payed for the pizza and then brought it to the coffee table in front of the couch.

He sat back down next to her. “Well, I hope you like carrots on your pizza, Fluff, because that's what your half has.”

Judy would have said something equally as teasing back, but she did actually like carrots on her pizza. 

Half way through their first movie, Nick spoke up, “Forgot to ask earlier, but what was the buck’s name?”

Judy pulled her attention from the screen to look at him. “Jack Savage, why? Have you heard of him before Mr. I-know-everyone-in-Zootopia?” she teased.

“Sounds familiar.” He scratched his chin in thought. “What does he do?”

“We were talking a little and he said something also in criminal justice. But he didn’t elaborate.” She chewed on another bite of pizza.

“Well, how about I help you forget him, and we keep watching our movies?”

“Sure thing,” Judy agreed.

As they were finishing their first movie, Judy had made a final decision. She was going to ask Nick to go to Bunnyburrow for their annual Carrots Day Festival. Now she just had to decide how to ask him. Judy was just going to have to wait for the right moment.

As the second movie played on in the background, they fell asleep on his couch, still in each other’s arms.


End file.
